


One Hour

by OrchardErmine



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchardErmine/pseuds/OrchardErmine
Summary: Ashley gets one hour with Sal a month. She's doing her best to take advantage of that time.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	One Hour

One hour every month.

That was all the time they got together, and the guards were strict that it was only sixty minutes and not a moment more. It'd taken a lot of fighting and appealing to convince anyone within the prison system that a man responsible for mass murder deserved human treatment-- let alone a conjugal visit.

The first few times it'd been an awkward. They'd set this up as a way to talk in private initially- it'd been difficult to try and talk about the cult with a pane of glass between them, but it hadn't taken long for the loneliness and desperation to take over. 

As soon as the metal door slammed shut and the words 'sixty minutes, Fisher!' faded, Ashley tossed her jacket onto the ground, shirt quickly following into messy pile on the white tile floor.

"Good afternoon, Ash, nice to see you-" Sal spoke out from the small bed in the far side of the room, but before he could even get to his feet, he was pushed him back down, Ash straddling his hips and immediately fighting against the buckles of the mask. 

"I missed you." Ash managed, her voice already strained. She'd spent the entire ride over running through this in her head, planning down to the second how to take advantage of what little time they had together. Her hands fought with the buckles of the prosthetic, lust dulling her motor skills significantly, fidgeting up until Sal moved to assist her.

The prosthetic was unceremoniously tossed onto the side table. Ash cupped Sal's marred jaw, taking time to admire him up close for the first time in 30 days. Sal looked different since he'd come into prison, even just his face. His jaw was stronger, even where it was broken and not well reconstructed. The bags under his eyes were deeper, but the same baby blue color looked back at her. At least, the real one did.

"Sorry, I know it's not--" Sal started but was quickly cut off.

"You're beautiful, Sal. God, I missed your face so much."

Before Sal could try to speak again his mouth was met by Ash's lips, which he resigned himself to happily. He took the opportunity to unhook the back of her bra, giving her a chance to shrug it off and make sure it was somewhere out of their way.

"You're better at that than I am."

"Practice." Sal laughed as Ash immediately cocked a brow, questioning. "Not with bras. With masks. We went through a few different kinds of buckles."

"Sexy." Ash teased as she pushed her hands up under Sal's shirts-- the ratty prison scrubs and the cleaner white T underneath, both tossed aside just as quickly as her own. 

She shifted her weight back, eyes and fingers trailing down. The slate of blue body hair across Sal's chest was interrupted by scars and cuts and bruises, several of which Ash recognized as being new. She huffed as her eyes took in the shapes, trying to figure out what would even have caused something like this. 

"You look like you've been through a wood chipper."

Sal opened his mouth to respond, but any words were replaced with a gasp as soft kisses were pressed against his skin, trailing lower and lower. Ash was determined if nothing else, and Sal was sure the fact that he was almost painfully hard was only fueling her fire.

When his hip was tapped, Sal shifted himself up, and Ash made quick work of ridding him of both his pants and underwear. The cold air made Sal cringe, but the sting was almost immediately replaced by the warmth instead-- first just fingers wrapped around his exposed hardness, then a slick tongue and finally a mouth. 

The sensation his Sal like a train, teeth gritting to hold back the strained moan.

"Ash, I," He managed out, before realizing that none of the words would mean anything. Sal had barely been able to think straight before, let alone now. He settled back, bracing himself on his arms, instead taking the opportunity to admire the view below him. "Please...More."

Hearing Sal say that only riled her up even more. Ash made sure to take it slow, dragging out each stroke, savoring everything she could. It'd only been a month apart and yet the sound of Sal's voice was better than any music Sanity's Fall could've ever put out. 

The way Sal twitched under her grasp was intoxicating. There was something special about getting to melt Sal down with something as simple as her hands and mouth. The privilege of watching how he fell apart, legs already starting to tremble. Her hand slid down, passing the already undone buckle of her jeans, letting a moan pass through her throat. Not wearing underwear was a given with their short time frame, but she was already soaked, and it only worse as her fingers trailed closer, circling around her clit in slow, practiced motions. The vibration against his shift only pushed Sal further.

"Ash, s-stop, I--" Sal was pleading, desperate. "Not yet-"

Pulling back and wiping her mouth, Ash couldn't help the wide grin across her face.

"I'd rather finish with you." Sal's breath was labored, red spread across what remained of his cheeks and neck and down his chest. 

"Not up for two rounds today?" Ash teased as she pulled herself to her feet, taking the opportunity to peel her pants down slowly, knowing it'd catch Sal's eye. 

"You're amazing. Now, come here." As soon as the jeans (and her shoes) were out of the way, Sal took the chance to pull Ash down with him, laying her against the mattress, as uncomfortable as it was. "It's my turn."

Ash knew what to expect, and the suspense left her body was aching. He had a knee between her legs and a hand pressed beside her shoulder, and his warmth enveloped her. Sal was relishing in the way she was falling apart beneath him before he'd even touched her, admiring the sound of her breath and the way her hair was sprawled out beneath him.

"Please... We're on a time limit." She managed out, hips bucking up just slightly, hands gripping at the mattress, toes curling in anticipation. 

"We have over half an hour left." Sal reminded gently after a quick glance at the clock, letting his palm drag down Ash's chest, earning another small groan. 

Sal was sweet, pressing gentle kisses to her forehead and cheek and lips and down her jaw, down to her neck, but it quickly evolved into biting and sucking red marks in wherever he could find space, uneven teeth occasionally catching onto soft skin. Each touch made Ash writhe under him, hips seeking out any kind of friction.

Sal wasn't sure he'd ever be out of here, but if he could take an hour to mark Ash as his, that was enough. Her voice echoed through his ears, his member twitching against her hip. 

"Sal, please..." Ash tilted her chin up, gasping in cold air, but primarily reaching behind her haphazardly. She'd learned the layout of the room by heart now, and between her efforts and Sal's they made quick work of retrieving one of the condoms stowed away. Ash took charge of getting the wrapper off and rolling the latex down, trying to catch her breath all along.

"Sal, my neck's going to be a mess."

"That was the idea." Sal reassured, grin crooked across his scars. 

Ash's gaze softened, pressing her palm against Sal's jaw, feeling where it was caved in. The reddened scarred areas, a mix of scars that hadn't quite healed and straight lines from grafting. The missing cartilage, flesh, and bone. The way his eye socket didn't quite sit correctly around his fake eye, perfectly passable but clearly reconstructed with an up-close glance. She couldn't imagine anyone seeing this face and not being able to love Sal completely. 

Everything about Sal was perfect.

Everything except for the desperation she felt to get him inside of her as soon as possible. 

It was the perfect time to take control back, Ash decided, quickly pushing Sal down onto his back and straddling him once more. She braced her hands against Sal's thighs, carefully avoiding the large red patches of scarring, remnants of the grafts that now made up almost all of his face.

"Is the view okay?" Ash teased as she balanced on her knees, grinding herself down just barely. "Mine's great."

"You're amazing." Sal gripped onto her hips firmly as he practically whispered out the phrase, starstruck as his vision trailed over Ash's form. The way her weight sat on her hips and thighs, the flush across her neck and the way her chest rose with each hard breath, the stretch marks and freckles and scars from years of just living. 

Ash could feel the way Sal was eyeing her, and it only made her more giddy to be admired so thoroughly. If her cheeks weren't already red before, they were now. She shifted her focused back to the situation at hand, guiding Sal inside of her, taking her sweet time with every inch. She was holding her breath to keep her composure while Sal was just coming undone.

The grip on Ash's hips tightened as she settled down, earning a happy groan. She took even more precious time preparing herself, savoring the moment before slowly rolling her hips, bracing her hands on Sal's thighs. 

The rhythm was rocky at first, but the desperation and hormones between them made quick work of it. 

Ash was reveling in it. She was on top, but she knew better than to expect Sal to just sit back and enjoy. His hands pulled her down hard, and his hips rose to meet her with every motion. Sal was especially enjoying his view now, cherishing each movement of Ash's hips, admiring the way the way her breasts bounced with the motion, indulging in the way her voice echoed through the empty room. 

Sal savored this. Even in prison, with everything torn away, he had been blessed enough to take pleasure body of a goddess.

It was too much. Sal knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer with any amount of breathing exercises, and he was quickly becoming aware of how short their time together was.

The sounds of his heartbeat was filling his ears, and he could feel Ash faltering, her voice breaking as she cried out, desperately chasing the heat building in her gut.

White heat filled Sal's sight, hips snapping up, his hips keeping Ash pulled firmly against him, keeping the intoxication warmth and tightness around his length.

She collapsed forward onto Sal's chest, hips shuddering and just barely rocking through her orgasm as well as she can with Sal's nails against her flesh. Ash knew it'd be yet another mark, something to remember Sal by once she was outside.

As they caught their breaths and separated from each other, Sal made sure to dispose of the condom before curling into Ash's, an arm snaking around and pulling her head to his chest. 

"Ten minutes." He reminds her, quiet, as the cold of the room becomes all the more obvious. 

"More time than last time." Ash gave a soft laugh, but it's hiding her sadness. They'll have maybe five minutes to cuddle before she's forced to throw her clothes back on and she's forced back out to try and find some small thing that'll save the love of her life.

The change in energy isn't lost on Sal. He tilted a gentle kiss to her forehead before pulling her tighter against him. 

"For the next ten minutes, it's just us, alright?"

"...Alright."


End file.
